Hiding me Finding you Loosing everything
by PoisonOrange
Summary: Lily left home at sixteento become a model in New York and now eight years later she is forced to return home with a new identity because of a crazy stalker.


**Background stuff::Okay this is going to seem weird but bear with me. This has nothing to do with the show. Lily grew up in a tiny town in Tennessee with Miley and Oliver as her two besties since birth. Miley is not and never has been Hannah Montana she just writes songs and works at the hair salon. Oh and Lily can sing in my story because I hate how she can sing in real life but not on the show.**

**Summary:: Lily left her home when she was only 16 to become a model in New York, now 8 years later she has to come back because of some very very bad stalker problems, only her mom and Miley know and Lily has to get a new identity. **

**Disclaimer:: Yeah yup I own Hannah Montana thats why Miley is the sole focus of the show and Lily and Oliver have practically nonexistent roles. Ha good one.**

**R&R:: if you just favorite it or put it on alert I will love you forever. Reviews mean squat to me as long as you are reading this weird thing.**

**Rating:: T**

**ENJOY MOTHER TRUCKERS!!! jk.**

**LILY POINT OF VIEW**

"Okay Lily here is your new hair," Miley squealed and turned me around in my chair to face the mirror, thats the cool thing about Miley she works in the hair salon. I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the face. I have to get a whole new look since I have a crazy stalker guy who wants to kill me because his daughter died at one of my parties and it was kinda my fault. The girl was only about 16 and I was 19 at the time there was alcohol at said party because it was hosted by my company and they were all adults and old enough. I didn't drink because A: I was way to young and B: I was a model and if bad pictures leaked it could be the end of my career. This girl wanted to be a model so she was supposed to be walking around, socializing, and taking notes, but not going crazy, drinking up a storm, kissing guys way older than her, taking her top off, and drowning in a pool. I was in charge of her s all of the blame would land on me naturally, but I trusted her to make good decisions and I had to leave for about a half hour to go to business conference so I left her in the hands of my (now ex) boyfriend Jack, and he gave her tons of drinks and instead of doing the right thing she was awestruck and drank them. I came back after the conference and I saw her jump in the pool topless so I tried to get her out by jumping in but I couldn't and she started to drown, I couldn't save her and I was calling for help, but everyone thought it was a party joke and they were insanely drunk, until I pulled out my cell phone screaming at the police to come and help me save her. By the time everyone was alerted she was dead and I felt so guilty. Later the cops discovered her leg was stuck in the bottom of the boat (yes they keep a boat inside the pool) and thats why I couldn't get her out in time. Her family blamed me for the entire thing, especially her dad. Her father is the reason I'm here, he kidnapped me and took me to this broken down factory far away from town, he raped me, cut tons of scars into my body, broke my leg and was about to hang me when the cops showed up. Apparently one of his accomplices ratted him out as soon as we got to the location. Her dad went to prison for about five years later he escaped, so while the cops try to find him I have to come here and change my identity. Now I get to be a small town hair stylist with Miley in this salon she inherited a few years back. She already taught me all I need to know about, styling, cutting, coloring, and the rest of that junk, now she is changing my looks. It started with me getting green contacts, then she changed everything in my closet and now she just finished doing my hair.

"MILEY!! ITS BROWN!!!" I shrieked. I want my blond back!! Brown looks terrible on me!!

"What did you expect stupid? It couldn't stay blond you'd be recognized too easily. Black wasn't an option and I think brown looks stunning on you. When you were younger it was a disaster but now it looks amazing. It goes with that natural good girl look were going for." she told me honestly and I rolled my eyes. I hated the look we were going for I had to wear heels and tight jeans and frilly tops.

"I want my converse" I whined at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What did they do on the runway to get you in those shoes and those outfits I swear I need the secret soon or I'm gonna blow." she told me yet again how much she wishes one of my runways order givers were here. Only my boss even knows what happened to me everyone else just assumes I'm dead or going undercover because I killed someone or something. I am all over the tabloids these days.

"Hey Miles serious conversation for a second. Does he?" I asked and she knew by the 'he' I meant Oliver and by 'does' I really meant 'how is he'. When I left Oliver was so unhappy because he didn't want me to go. He didn't even say goodbye he was so pissed and that broke my heart because I used to be in love with him, so naturally I never called him again and he never tried to get contact with me.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked me seriously and really deep deep down I didn't want to know, but I need to know if he is okay. I know it will hurt if he's happy and in love with someone else, but deep down I want him to be happy too. Its so confusing!!!

"Yeah I want to know." I told her bravely, screw my heart I want to know if he is happy or not.

"He is getting married in two weeks to this girl name Jenna Lyn Barneson she is the bank owners daughter or some shit like that. She thinks she is all that and really she isn't I mean you **are** all that, but you don't act anywhere near as snobby as her, you'd think her daddy was the president. Anyways they are getting married in that little church down the street and its going to be huge the whole town is invited plus they are going to have some entertainment flown in and all that junk. Plannin' has been going on all week, its insane. I'm a little pissed because when we were just ten Oliver promised me he told me, 'Miles one day when I get married you get to sing' and what now he gets some cheap Hollywood skank to play for his wedding." Miley ranted and I smiled.

"Miley, he also told me I was going to be his best **man** and may I remind you, you weren't the one that married Oliver when we were six, that was all me. Too bad it wasn't legal then I could take him to court." I joked and we both busted up laughing. I got married to oliver with a Hello Kitty ring and he had a Spiderman one to match, Miley set the whole thing up and sang while his dad pronounced us man and wife then Oliver kissed me cheek. My mom and Oliver's mom took pictures and laughed. Looking back I really miss those days, when I was young all I wanted was to grow up and now all I want is to go back. Life sucks, then you die.

**First Day At Work.**

I showed up at work early the next day, I was wearing a white summer dress and matching white heels with my hair down in soft curls around my face and natural make up. This is the one outfit I loved and I figured since it was my first day on the job may as well start happy.

"Hey Miles." I greeted Miley with a big smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Station Five. Nice outfit." she commented then waved me off to my section of the salon. They do everything here, hair, styling, nails, coloring hair, make up, and all that other girly stuff. Today I get to work at this little private room, it has one hair chair, coloring stuff, one head washy thing, one nail station, and one make up counter, thats whats cool about it, its so private. It's also all mine. It pays to be the best friend of the boss, plus I only get like brides or high dollar clients here so I basically do nothing all day unless its really busy or they are high price. Today we have like six clients total for me. One starts in about five minutes. So I decided what the hell may as well clean up a little bit and get things ready for her I mean she is probably pretty prissy if she is this high dollar.

"Your a BITCH but I love you anyways.... yeah your a BITCH," I sang lightly and I heard a cough behind me and I turned around. "Hi I'm Li- Lola." I introduced sticking my hand out the lady shook it nicely.

"Your a cute little thing. Are you new here? I'm Jenna Lyn Barneson." she introduced herself and I smiled. SHIT!! This is the chick Oliver is marrying.

"Yes, I'm brand new just got here yesterday, I used to live in Malibu. You're getting married huh?" I asked her politely I don't know where this is coming from. Play it cool Lily!

"Yeah to Oliver Oken. Its aways away, I am going to come back on the actual day for styling, but I need to get it cut now just in case," she trailed off and I smiled.

"Just in case I screw up and you need it to get cut every four to six months minimum anyways and I'm sure you schedule this kind of thing accordingly." I filled in the words and she smiled. She really was pretty I will give her that much. She has long black hair and tan skin with bright brown eyes. She is the complete opposite of what I used to look like. I bet she has never picked up a skateboard or owned a snake before though. Which reminds me I need to feed my snake, his name is Herman such a cutie. **(AN: sorry about the snakes if you don't like them my uncles are snake zoologists so I love them.) **

"So you understand the problem. So I want to know more about you, what do you like?" she asked me when she sat in the chair for the hair wash thing. I started on her hair and answered her.

"Um, well I love clothes you should see my closet its full of designer stuff. This is Marc Jacobs, I also like to sing and dance. I used to attend yoga classes weekly and aerobics. I also love going to the movies and watching plays. I went to Broadway once and it was magical. My favorite color is blue and I hate old people when they drive slow and I hate it when my cousin sleeps with his eyes open. I love experimenting with makeup but I hate dying my hair and I think the natural look is way better for people then piling on tons of makeup that looks fake." this was all true surprisingly. It wasn't what I wanted to say granted, but it was still all true. Jenna began to laugh.

"I agree with all of that. My brother sleeps with his eyes open and it scares the living daylights out of me. I do need to add a few things to your list though I love dogs and I love spaghetti and surprisingly enough I like you more than any other person I have ever met in this town. I like you more than my best friend. You just seem more real and easier to talk to, which is so weird since this is only your second day in town. You have to be my maid of honor. Please." she said as I moved her over to the cutting place.

"How much off?" I asked trying to change the subject for a moment.

"One inch and I want the bangs cut to half of my eye in length. So please, its still a month and a half away." she said and I was confused Miley told me two weeks.

"My friend told me it was in two weeks." I asked confused and she nodded.

"It was, but Oliver wanted a little more time, my dress is falling apart and doesn't fit right, the cake place is having problems, my bridesmaids are fat, and I need more time to plan this out. So its now one month and three weeks away." she explained and I sighed. This girl was really nice and I really like her and I do feel like I've known her a while and she does need me to help with the wedding and I could totally fix it for her, but I don't know if I want to get that involved when she is marrying the guy I have been in love with since I was two years old. This is so confusing and a hard choice and I feel bad because I know I would jump to help if she wasn't marrying Oliver, wait that sounds so wrong I need to help her its never going to happen between Oliver and I so I should help them be happy.

"I will be you maid of honor and don't worry about the problems I have managed way worse wedding problems. I can get everything fixed within a week and what are your colors?" I asked and she smiled.

"They are white and baby blue. Do you think you can help the girls are pretty fat." I knew she was only half kidding.

"A way to get flattering dresses for all of them without changing your color is changing fit on each girl so each dress is different, but all of them are the exact same color and since I'm the maid of honor my dress is going to be dark blue because I need to stand out from the fat people. Just kidding, but I'm serious about it being dark blue. I can fix your dress too that will be easy." I had a lot of practice with dresses that would not work when I was a model and I know what needs to be done and when it should be done.

"I love you. When do you get off work?" she asked and I smiled.

"Um, three o'clock why?" I asked and she laughed.

"You need to meet my fiancé duh." she said and I froze.

"Is that really necessary because I really don't think..." I trailed off and she rolled her eyes.

"Your coming be at my house at six and I will text you directions give me your number." she said and I gave it to her then listened to her go on about tonight and the wedding while I finished her hair then she gave me a hug and left. I don't know how long I sat in my office in silence frozen until Miley came in and hugged me.

"What happened she's not that bad." she asked me laughing and I smiled.

"Actually I really like her so when she said I should be her maid of honor I said yes, but now I have to go to dinner a five at her house with her and Oliver and me. Just sitting there talking about the wedding and he might recognize me and if he does I swear Miles I don't know what I will do." I said and she smiled her evil plan smile.

"You will take me with you and you will say I am your assistant in all party planning and I will be quiet and only speak when you need me to fill in, that way your not alone and Oliver will be focusing on me and you rather than noticing who you are and if he notices I can cover for you and speak for you. I can also make sure Jenna never figures out who you really are because Oliver wont blurt it when he sees me glaring at him. Also we are taking the rest of the day off to make sure we look good." she said and I laughed it was only like one o'clock in the afternoon but we were taking the time to prep ourselves.

"Okay." I agreed with a smile and she laughed.

**Arriving at Disaster Dinner **

I told Jenna that I was bringing my right hand man and I also asked her if it was casual or formal and we got ready and we drove here. Now I am scared and Miley is rolling her eyes at me.

"Chill out we look great and everything will be fine." it was true we looked great. I was wearing a plaid blue dress with black heels, black belt, black earrings, and my hello kitty ring on my left ring finger where it belongs, no I'm not going to try and win over Oliver I just thought it was funny. Miley is wearing this multiple pattern dress, turquoise sandals, and cool jeweled earrings. **(AN:Lily's outfit:** . **okay an here is Miley's** **outfit**:.#EditOutfitName **)**

"Okay lets do this." I said and we knocked on the door. Then we waited and I was getting more and more nervous by the second. I had a giant lump in my throat and my stomach was in knots. The door started to open slowly, or maybe that was just me and I saw Jenna then Oliver. He still looked HOT.

"Hi I have heard so much about you," he looked up and saw me but thank god didn't look like he recognized me, "I'm Oliver Oken and hello Miley." he put his hand out and I shook it.

"Hi Oliver nice to see my best friend who hasn't called me in like three months, this is my new best friend Lola Stanley." Miley introduced me and I smiled. Then she fake coughed, * your replacement * cough it was hilarious but I was the only one laughing oddly. Old Oliver would be busting up at a lame joke like that. New Oliver just stood there staring at me along with everyone else. So when I finally stopped laughing we all went inside. First we went in the living room for drinks and crackers and those little cheese squares. It was really fancy and really not Oliver, on a date he would take you to Mac Donald's then go to the water tower and just make out there with you, I know this because his dates would always complain, frankly I thought that was a good date plan because it was original. Oliver never asked me out though and I was crushing on him my entire life. Oh the irony, the one girl that doesn't find him gross and thats the one girl he wont hit on.

"So Lola what exactly is Miley going to do?" Jenna asked politely.

"She is going to make sure everything I want done gets done. Basically she's mean mom and I'm nice dad. I tell the kids to eat veggies, but she is the one that makes them do it. So if I say we need flowers arranged she makes sure we have like nine thousand combinations you can pick through. Miley is my right hand man and she is doing everything I tell her to do. So she needs to fallow me around and take my calls." I smiled and Miley laughed. Still no reaction from the robots.

"That sounds very reassuring knowing everything will get done. Its very nice." Jenna said again and I let my smile fall a little bit.

"Say Miley," I started in a snobby British accent and I saw Miley smirk.

"Yes Lola?" she said in an equally snobby British accent.

"They look positively stiff for happy people poppet." I mentioned and she smiled bigger holding a laugh.

"Do they? Gosh, do think they have giant poles shoved in their derrières, love?" Miley asked and I nodded.

"Absolutely, my dear what shall we ever do to save them?" I asked and she laughed a little.

"I have no idea any ideas love?" Miley asked and I smirked.

"Well grandmother always said the best ass pole remover is sex. Which one would you like poppet?" I asked and Jenna started laughing her ass off which shocked both me and Miley. Oliver was still frozen.

"You guys are so weird and its so funny." Jenna managed to spit out, stumbling over the words.

"Thank you. Thank you, we accept tips." I said as Miley and I stood and started bowing.

"Time for dinner." Oliver's frozen response and we all walked into the dinning room which was huge and confusing as where to sit. Soon Jenna walked in and helped us with the seating. As 'the man' Oliver took head of the table then I was next to him and Jenna was on his other side across from me and Miley was across the table next to Jenna. If that makes any sense at all. Anyways they served us Lobster and shrimp which oddly enough is my favorite food so I was overly excited and very happy. It was a little awkward though because I sank into it like a total and utter pig while everyone else was acting all sophisticated. Then when the saw me eating in my 'disgusting' piggish no fork manner they all put their forks down and stared at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full, Jenna and Oliver continued to stare and Miley went back to her food.

"That's Lily for you." Miley said loudly to the table and didn't recognize her mistake until a minute later when it was too late to fix. Oliver's eyes went wide as he realized it was really me.

"My name is Lola, I **hate** nicknames Miley just really wants me to punch her." I explained to the table Jenna believed it, Miley looked saved, and Oliver was still looking at me wide eyed. "Hey Oliver can I talk to you, about a wedding surprise I am planning?" I asked and he nodded. Jenna looked excited about the surprise as I fallowed Oliver into a room in the back of the house. Miley was sending me encouraging looks as I walked off. The room we walked into was small, one entire wall was made of glass and it looked out to a beautiful garden then there was a bench to sit on. It also had other stuff in the room like other plants that were in pots, pictures on the walls, and a bunch of photo albums all over the place. It was pretty. Oliver sat on the bench facing the window and I sat next to him looking out over the scenery.

"Why are you back? Why are you Lola? Why is your hair brown? Why does Jenna know you? Why everything?" he asked his voice was strained and I wondered why. I know he was an ass when I left and stuff, but I didn't know the hate was bone deep.

"Well luckily there is one answer for every one of those questions its just long and sad and very hard for me to talk about with people. I don't have time to explain with Jenna and Miley waiting, Miley hates Jenna and frankly I am mad at you I mean you don't promise Miley she can sing at your wedding when we are six and then not let her that is calling being an ass or fucking dickhead. If you remember correctly she sang at our wedding all those years ago and singing is her dream. So let her or I will kick your ass and you know I can." I said and I got a small smile from him.

"Be at your window at ten. I still live with my parents so I will be at my window too. I'll see you then." he said and I smiled.

"I'll be there and so will you or you'll be square." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Your sense of humor hasn't improved." he said then we walked out and he took me back into the living room where Jenna and Miley were sitting on the ground playing with a cute little puppy. I dropped down too and started playing with its ears. We stayed for another like two hours just hanging out then managed to leave. When we got in the car Miley stared at me while I drove.

"So what happened?" she finally asked/squealed at me.

"Nothing I told him I was pissed because of how he wont let you sing and told him the stalker story was too long for me tell right then and he told me to be at my window at ten. He still lives with his parents." I told her and she smiled evilly again. I swear I need better friends. Anyways the cool thing about my window is the there is my window a big tree and then Oliver's window. I have a giant widow seat and so does he because our houses are exactly the same built wise. So when we were younger he would climb over to my window, I'd climb over to his, or we would grab out Invader Zim white boards and write to each other. It was our little thing that we did and it was kinda weird, but thats me and Oliver for ya, At least thats the cool awesome young Oliver for ya. Also it was our tradition that when the other one was sad or had something important to say they had to be at their window in pjs with two quarts of ice cream Chocolate Brownie ice cream for me and this weird diabetic safe ice cream for him.

"Okay you have to be at your window, two spoons, his ice cream and yours, wearing tiny pjs and obviously ready to spill your guts." Miley said enthusiastically. Did her parents drop her on her head as a child?

"Miley that is the worst idea you have ever come up with," I told her and it was, I mean sure she got me to dress up like a flight attendant, waitress, her boyfriend, a cheerleader, need I go on? The point is this is idiotic. "He I getting married Miles."

"I know Lily, but seriously thy are not meant to be you have to see that. He never smiles and he is never happy, I know you love him and I know he loves you so stop being dumb and go for it." she reasoned, I know I'm fighting a loosing battle here Miley always wins. So I caved like I always do even though it wont change Oliver's opinion I feel like I have to try.

"Fine Miley, but I get final veto on the outfit, I am not a hooker." I decided and she squealed way too loudly. We the proceeded to get me ready and to make a long boring story short, I was at my window at ten waiting for Oliver dressed in the tiniest pj shorts ever and a tiny super tight cami that showed a considerably large portion of my stomach. Oh, and my brown hair was wild all over my head. It couldn't be worse. Anyways I was waiting in my window seat with two quarts of ice cream and two spoons, my ice cream is delicious and sugary, Oliver's ice cream is diabetic. Man it sucks to be that boy. I waited like five minutes then finally saw a brown head pop up at the window across the street. Oliver looked over at me and then looked down to the ice cream and I swear I saw him drool at the sight of the quart in front of me. I guess wifey doesn't let him have this very much. Needless to say he climbed out of his widow through a tree and into my window so fast I barely saw him. This boy never ceases to amaze me. Then he snatched the ice cream and ate like a total pig. I just laughed at him.

"Wha?" he asked through a very full mouth. I just laughed more.

"Your so weird Ollie. Breathe in between bites please and slow down or else you'll get a stomach ache." I scolded and he rolled his eyes. I sank into my ice cream too. Ten minutes later........... I was forced to talk.

"So model, tell me why are you back?" he asked me and I froze. I knew this was coming, but I want to have more fun with Oliver first. I hate sharing the story and whenever I talk to Oliver I tend to go more in detail and realize things more the second time. Its easier to lie to myself than to lie to him. So naturally being me, instead of doing the logical thing I did the utterly idiotic thing and leaned over and kissed him. Hard. For no reason. This is so wrong, he is marring a nice beautiful girl in a month and it shouldn't be happening, but oh my god it felt amazing. Then when he kissed me back....... fireworks, bombs, nuclear explosion, I don't know how to describe it other than completely amazing. I needed it to last longer. I just couldn't let him go and I think he had the same idea because the next thing I knew he was on top of me attacking my neck and I was moaning his name. His hands were everywhere and my nails were running up and down his back and chest. This boy is perfect and since he was so perfect I ripped his shirt off with mine going shortly after, things happened, skin on skin, sweat, sparks, heavy breathing, and me waking up in my bed naked and alone wondering what the fuck did I just do?

**Okay so I'm unsure about making this a chapter fic or not so tell me in a review. Love you _-emzi- _**


End file.
